The Other Seven
by Sheepking
Summary: What would happen if the Millenium Items were not as unique as we thought? What if someone made another set? what would happen, indeed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! If I did, 5D's would never have gone out. Seriously? Card games on MOTORCYCLES? Who comes up with these things?

But I digress. Suppose the Millennium Items were not as unique as we thought. Suppose someone else got their hands on the Kul Elna gold. What would happen then?

3000 years ago...

"Finally my creations are complete. The pharaoh acts all high and mighty and PROTECTIVE of his people, as if he didn't kill hundreds to make his Items. But mine will crush him, and those Priests as well! Finally I shall have vengeance for the destruction of my village! Soon the pharaoh and all he holds dear shall be destroyed!"

Hahahahahahahahaha...

Present Day

"Attention, all citizens within the area of Domino city! A prisoner has escaped and has been sighted heading towards the middle of the city. Consider him armed and dangerous. If you see him, do not confront him. Stay calm and call this emergency hotline."

"In other news-"

Click. Jonouchi turned off the television.

"Wow Yugi. Deja vu, right? Remember the last time someone escaped prison? Maybe we should check out Burger World..."

"..." Yugi was silent.

"Still bummed out about the pharaoh? I get it. We all miss him. But ya gotta lighten up, man! Just because he's gone doesn't mean we have to give up on life! Come on, I'll buy you a burger."

"No thanks Jonouchi. But you're right. I've got to forget about him."

"I never said that! What kinda friends would we be if we forgot about him the instant he left?"

Yugi fingered the Puzzle around his neck. After the cave collapsed, Yugi dug up the Millennium Items with help from the Ishtars. Having the Puzzle around helped him a little, but he still felt empty inside without Atem in it.

"Missing the Pharaoh? Maybe I can help?"

Yugi turned around. A young woman stood there. She had short, black hair, tanned skin, and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a simple, Egyptian dress with a pleated skirt.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked?

"My name is not important right now. I may have a way to help you get the Pharaoh back."

"I want an explanation. How do you know about the pharaoh, and how would we go about bringing him back?"

"I have called you here because you are the most knowledgeable about the Millennium Items. Something has happened."

Shadi was speaking to three others: Ishizu, Marik, and Pegasus.

"Even though they lost their magic when the Pharaoh moved on, I still feel ancient power. However, these forces are different. Much darker."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Marik questioned."Like you said, the Items lost all their power."

"And even if they hadn't, Yugi-boy still has them all." Pegasus pointed out.

"One of these forces has already contacted the Chosen One." Shadi explained. "For reasons I cannot explain, I can no longer travel freely. I need you three to find out what you can about these new powers. I will...how you say...keep in touch."

The thief king was bored. Some part of him had survived after the final game against the Pharaoh. He couldn't move on to the afterlife, and he could no longer possess anyone through the Ring, as it had been lost. Normally he would summon a monster from the shadow realm and possess that, but since the Items had been destroyed (as far as he knew), he couldn't use his magic. So there he was, stuck somewhere in between the mortal world, the afterlife, and the shadow realm.

"Hello, little one"

"Who's there?" demanded Bakura.

"My name? I forgot it long ago. I can tell you, though, that I am like you. A lost spirit, bound into an item...and a survivor of Kul Elna."

A shiver went through Bakura's ghostly spine. "What? That cannot be! I was the only survivor."

"Not so. We both escaped through simple luck. You were tucked away in one of the numerous hidey-holes all children have, and thus escaped detection. I, however, was away tomb robbing. Because I was committing the crime for which our village was punished, I managed to evade capture. Like you, I was fixated on revenge. Unlike you, I realized that the priests and Pharaoh were far too strong for me to defeat head on. When that fool Akhenaden forged the Millennium items, he did not use all the power. I was able to use the residual energy to create seven items of my own. Although each was inferior to a Millennium item, I thought that if I held all seven, I could pick off the high priests and eventually the Pharaoh one by one. You were foolish to try to challenge all seven at once."

"And yet, you are no better off than I am."

"True. I made the mistake of going after the future-seer, Isis, first. Had I gone after one of the others first, I could have taken advantage of the fact that she could not see the future of Millennium item holders. I assumed that my own items were similar enough to grant me that protection."

"I take it you were wrong?"

"I was. She did not even have to deal with me herself. She sent her sister, a girl by the name of Kari, to seal me away. She did not fully realize how strong I was, though, and I was able to ensure that she shared my entombment. However, recent events weakened the doorway between worlds enough that a group of...archaeologists...were able to find our prison and break the seal. She was free to walk the Earth. Unfortunately, due to the nature of the binding, my body had been destroyed. My soul was divided between the seven items. Only in this in-between place can my scattered thoughts coalesce into something that is capable of reasoning."

"Really? And what did you call your items?"

"The Century Items."

A/N- Well, that went better than I had expected. Thanks to Maggie-baka for editing what I'd written and doing a lot of ghost writing on the side. This is the start of the 3 or 4 main plot lines to the story. Should Bakura be given reign in one of the Century Items? If you want to vote, post it in a review or PM. I won't give progress reports. Please don't post suggestions for the new Items, I have a list already. I'm pretty new to writing fan fiction , so my three other stories prevent me from giving you promises as to when I update. I'll try to update as often as possible, but no promises. Thanks for reading! Please have patience...


	2. Chapter 2

Insert witty disclaimer here

Yay! Chapter 2 of this fic! ^.^

.oOo.

"Very well, I shall start at the beginning. My name is Kari. I was the younger sister of the High Priestess Isis. Years before the Thief King Bakura began terrorizing Egypt, my elder sister foresaw a man, another survivor of Kul Elna, who took the residual energy from the creation of the Millennium items to create another, darker set of items: the Century Items. In order to prevent panic, she sent me to take care of him discreetly. Unfortunately, he was far stronger than we had realized. I was sealed with him inside an empty tomb. I was still stronger, having been trained by my sister. His body was destroyed, while mine, as you can see, is fine."

The boys certainly could. Ancient Egyptian gowns were not exactly designed for excessive modesty. "Er, right! But that still doesn't explain how you knew about the Pharaoh." Jonouchi exclaimed.

"While I was sealed in the tomb, I was fully cognizant of the outside world. I was aware when

Bakura challenged the Pharaoh for the Millennium items, I knew when the Pharaoh sealed himself into the Millennium Pendant, now the Puzzle. I could tell you the names of everyone who's ever wielded a Millennium Item. I felt it when you solved the Puzzle. When you dueled the Pharaoh to open the gates to the afterlife, it weakened my seal enough for a team of archaeologists to open the tomb and free me. The Century Items were scattered across the world, able to be found only by those destined to hold them. I myself was able to hold onto only one; the Blade."

"Wait. You were trapped in a tomb..." Jonouchi began.

"Yes..."

"And now you're free to walk the earth..."

"Yes..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!" Joey ran off screaming.

"Jonouchi! Wait!" Yugi chased after him.

.oOo.

Pegasus was relaxing in his castle, watching Funny Rabbit. Suddenly, Mr. Croquet burst in.

"Someone to … see you sir." A man wearing a long black coat and a fedora hanging over his eyes was next to him, with a gun pointed at his head.

"Maximillion Pegasus. You created the card game that, for some reason, the world now revolves around. You will help me."

"And what if I don't?"

"You have no choice. Without your Millennium Eye, you are helpless." A dark eye started to glow under the strangers cloak.

"What? But that's a-"

"No. Not quite. But if you are wise, you will do as I ask. All I want is for you to make a card of...

this..."

.oOo.

_Earlier..._

Bakura smirked. "Your plan is... interesting. But what's in it for me?"

"Thief King, if you help me pull my soul into the Century Ushebti, I will get you a new body."

"How would you do that?" Bakura asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited. Freedom at last!

"Maximillian Pegasus has more power than he knows. If he can create one of those paper versions of the stone slabs for your Ka, you can use the Millennium Ring to fuse it to your soul. Just like that meddling priest, Mahado."

"Nice plan... Except that the Millennium Items were destroyed when that brat Yugi defeated the Pharaoh."

"Not exactly. They were buried, but Yugi dug them back up. All I have to do is get my slave to steal the Ring from him."

"Who exactly was this 'slave' of yours again?"

"Whoever finds the Ring, of course."

"And that would be..."

"I believe you know him as Bandit Keith..."

.oOo.

A/N- Wow, Interesting twist, huh? Sorry if this is a little short, but the plot is just starting to get moving. I've decided on who gets the Blade, the Ushebti, and the Medallion, but if you have suggestions for who gets the rest, I'm all ears. Oh, and we're planning on bringing Pegasus's dead wife Cyndia(Cecelia in the anime dub) back to life. You can vote for whether or not she gets an item. BTW, the official list of the Century Items is:

the Blade- Opens portals

the Mask- Increases physical ability

the Medallion- Bends light

the Hourglass- Slows down or speeds up time

the Hand/Glove/Gauntlet- Possesses inanimate objects (like a marionette controller)

the Band- Clairvoyance(scrying)

the Ushebti- Grants intangibility (the ability to pass through solid objects)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm back! *sweatdrops*

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my computer's antivirus expired and it took a while to get it fixed and to make sure that my thumbdrive didn't have any viruses. (Viri?) Anyway, after that I got caught up in a bunch of personal stuff that isn't really your business, and THAT kept me from working on stuff for a while (unfortunately, real life takes priority over fanfiction. This is all that keeps me from using you guys as an excuse to skip school...). The point is, while I still need to finish the next chapter, once I do, you'll know. Live long and prosper! May the Force be with you! Your fandom's blessing here!


End file.
